varjakpawfandomcom-20200222-history
Varjak
This article is about the character, Varjak Paw. If you are looking for the book of the same name, click here. |eyes = Amber |scars = Unspecified |items = Collar (Formerly) |gender = Male |status = Alive |alive = Varjak Paw The Outlaw Varjak Paw |deceased = None}} Varjak Paw is the main protagonist of the Varjak Paw series. He is a member of the Mesapotamian Blue family, which has resides in the Contessa's House for generations. Upon the sudden death of the Contessa, Varjak decides to seek help against the suspicious Gentleman, who has come to rob the family of their home, along with his Black Cats. Biography : Varjak is a Mesopotamian blue. He was rewarded with a gift - The way that was taught to him by his ancestor Jalal, who is very daring and skilled Mesopotamian blue and helps Varjak by guiding him in his dreams. Varjak has been trained by Jalal to fight against Sally Bones, his arch enemy. There are seven skills that give a cat great power, and Varjak Paw knows them all. He can hunt, he can fight, he can walk unseen. Theres just one problem - Sally Bones, the thin white cat who leads the city's deadliest gang, also knows those skills. : Varjak appears to be naive and inquisitive, showing several traits off being neglected, abused and borderline estranged by his family, living in the shadow of his spoiled brother, Julius. He doesn't share his family's arrogance nor their egoistic and was incredibly selfless, showing fierce care for his friends. He is stupidly brave and never gave in, which often getting him into trouble. : He is incredible selflessness and naivety is seen as a morale beacon in his personality, as he inspires several of the Free Cats into battle against Sally Bones' gang. He is a decent dictator and able to lead his cats in several covert operations. His sympathy adds to his popularity among the Free Cats. : Varjak is one of the cats who understands The Way. He is an exceptionally capable fighter, with something of an evasive fighting style. Although the start of his fights begin with him being beaten down, he rather tenaciously prevails with an aggressive chain of strikes and grapple attacks. He starts off with simpler opponents, such as Ginger and one or two mice and pigeons, but as his lessons progress he is able to defeat far more experienced fighters, such as Razor, Julius and, eventually, Sally Bones. Book Appearances Varjak Paw : The first book begins in the Contessa's House, where Varjak Paw lives with his family - Elder Paw, Varjak's Parents, Aunt Juni, Julius, Cousin Jasmine, Jay, Jethro and Jerome. Varjak is listening to the Elder Paw, who tells him a story about Jalal, the Mesopotamian Blue's ancestor who lived in The far-away land of Mesapotamia and was the first Blue who came to the Contessa's house. Varjak is shown to be thought of as a disgrace to the Family name because he has amber eyes - "the colour of danger". He is often bullied by his older brother Julius because of this, who taunts him by saying that the Contessa loves some of them and that they have hardly seen her at all - ever since "that funny-looking Varjak" was born. The Family makes little to no effort to contradict that, and his Father even scolds Varjak when he calls Julius a liar. Although the Trio (Jay, Jethro and Jerome) are Varjak's littermates and do not bully him directly, they giggle and laugh at Julius' comments, alongside Jasmine. After Varjak speaks out, he is punished by being left dinner-less until he apologizes. When he tries to warn the Family about the Black Cats and The Gentleman, they scold and ignore him, and tell him that he listens to too many tales. : ... : Varjak and Holly decide to go and search for Tam, when she has not come back yet at the morning. After searching in the street she wanted to go to, they go to the inner city, where they ask some gangless cats and some of the cats of Ginger's Gang, who have not seen her anywhere around though. Varjak asks Holly if they can trust in the words of the gang members, but Holly assures him that they are honest cats. The Outlaw Varjak Paw : After solving the Vanishings and defeating the Black Cats, it's winter in the city and Varjak Paw is looking for some food with his friends, Holly and Tam. So they decide to go to dump to look there. While Holly and Tam are in the dump, Varjak and Cludge take the job of guarding the entrance. :Varjak finds a mouse under a car, and catches it, when his friends come out. Then a patrol from Sally Bones's Gang steals it from them, saying that the dump belongs to them now. Varjak recognizes two of Sally Bones's captains. Luger, who is leading the patrol, and Razor. Razor insults Cludge by saying that his being with Varjak, Holly, and Tam was enough to make them sick. Razor also says that it's the law that if you're not in Sally Bones's Gang, you can't hunt mice, but you have to eat rubbish. Varjak had never heard of the law up until now. Holly tells him that it's the law in Sally Bones's territory. She remarks that no one else would hunt there, and no one would even go there. Holly says that they're in the neutral ground, that everyone is allowed to hunt there. Luger says not any more. :More Coming Soon Trivia * SF Said, the author of the series, named Varjak after his own cat. The name came from a mis-hearing of a line in the 1961 film Breakfast At Tiffany's. He believes it is originally a Polish name, meaning 'warrior'.SF Said's Blog: Commment by SF Said Family Members Father: : Father Paw : Mother: : Mother Paw : Brothers: : Julius : : Jethro : : Jay : : Jerome : Aunt: : Juni : Cousin: : Jasmine : Grandfather: : Elder Paw : Ancestor: : Jalal : Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:House Cats Category:Rogues Category:Varjak Paw Characters Category:The Outlaw Varjak Paw Characters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Varjaks Gang Members Category:Free Cats